Kamasutra
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Hidan se encuentras tirado un curioso librito, bastante viejo, pero no se entiende la letra, por lo cual le pide a Kakuzu que le tradusca..¿Cual sera ese libro? *KakuHidan*


**U**n joven de ojos violetas camina por un sendero que lo conducirá al cuartel de Akatsuki, por necesidad, le pidió de manera "cortes" a su líder que lo dejara ir por algunos sacrificios, ya que los necesitaba debido a su gran cantidad de energía contenida por falta de misiones.

-Tch, joder, no quiero volver, no todavía…aunque las ordenes del líder fueron bastante claras.

_Flash back _

-Líder, no sea malo, por favorcito, mire que nada le cuesta – el albino se encuentra, prácticamente, rogándole a su líder.

-No – es la simple respuesta de Pein.

-Por favor – el pelinaranja mira directamente a los ojos a Hidan.- Dije que no.

Los ojos lila expresan furia, que posiblemente, radique en una gran rabieta, cosa que el líder quiere evitar por el bien de toda la organización.

-Por favor – un leve puchero aparece en sus labios.

-De acuerdo, ve, pero tienes solo 48 horas para volver, ¿entendido?

-Cristalino como el agua, jefe – el albino sale corriendo de la oficina para ir por sus cosas.

_Fin flash back._

-Tss, no quiero que manden a Kakuzu a buscarme, seguro se burlaría de mi – el ojivioleta comenzó su marcha de vuelta.

A las dos horas, ya casi llegaba, solo faltaba una media hora más, hasta que tropezó con algo.

-¿Qué mierda? – Miro al piso, donde encontró un pequeño libro que parecía bastante viejo, ya que la pasta era café oscuro y las páginas amarillentas.- ¿Y esto? – tomo el libro, la portada decía "_Vātsyāyana kāma"_ ya que la ultima parte estaba medio borrosa.

Comenzó a ojear, pero vio que la letra se veía muy antigua, no podía entenderla.

-Será mejor si le pregunto a Kakuzu, esto parece estar en latín o griego – se guarda el pequeño libro en su capa y continua con su caminata.

Al llegar, lo primero que hace, es ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Después va en busca del inmortal mayor para que le explique ese curioso librito.

-Oe, Kakuzu – el albino llega al cuarto del tesorero.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante, ¿Qué quieres?

-Mira, cuando venia de regreso para acá, tropéese con un libro…

-Ahora hasta los libros te vencen, que pena me das Hidan.

-Cállate maldito ateo, mira, el libro que te digo, es muy antiguo y quiero saber que dice, no entiendo ni pió.

-A ver, muestra – Hidan le entrega el libro y Kakuzu lo reconoce inmediatamente.

-Pero que interesante, aunque…a quien se le ocurriría tirar algo como esto – el moreno se queda leyendo.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡¿De que trata el puto libro?! – patea el piso como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Es el primer tomo del Kamasutra.

¿Q...que? – El ojilila se queda de piedra.- ¿El Kamasutra?

-Si… ¿o que?, parece como si nunca lo hubieras hecho.

-¡Claro que no!, yo soy virgen.

-No eres virgen.

-¡Joder, que si soy virgen!

-No puedes ser virgen, por que los hombres son castos, no vírgenes.

-…. ¡Te voy a matar, carbón hijo te tu puta madre, vete al infierno, ojala y te mueras castrado!

-Si, si, lo que digas Hidan – el ojiverde comienza su lectura de nuevo, ignorando al pequeño mocoso en el que se ha vuelto su compañero.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! Te estoy hablando – el albino comienza a jalar su ropa para que le preste atención, solo consigue un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Aghh Ahhh! – el menor comienza a gritar y hacer un escándalo en el cuarto del mayor.

-¡Joder Hidan, cállate! – el ojiverde lo toma por el pantalón, lo levanta de manera que queda suspendido en el aire.

-¡Joder, bájame ya! – un mini-chibi Hidan comienza a patalear a la vez que intenta sacarse el agarre de su compañero.

El moreno hace caso omiso del reclamo del peliblanco para soltar sus hilos, que se entierran en el techo y se enredan alrededor de la cadera del albino, de manera que se quede como en un columpio que lo mantiene quieto.

-Nee, Kakuzu – el peliblanco ya esta mas tranquilo, solo busca conversar.

-Mmm

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con alguien casto? – se balancea un poco en su improvisado columpio.

-No

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

El ojiverde, al escuchar eso, retira las ataduras del menor y lo toma fuerte de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo y quedar juntos, pegados uno al otro.

-Podríamos intentar algunas cositas - lee un poco del libro.- Esto te podría gustar, es básico.

-¿Eh? – el menor siente que el tesorero mete las manos dentro de su pantalón para comenzar a estimularlo, el menor procede a hacer lo mismo, busca entre el pantalón el paquete que estaba buscando.

-Jashin – murmura el ojilila.- Esta grande – comenzó a frotar el enorme miembro del moreno, excitándolo.

El mayor suelta un gemido de complacencia, aunque el albino sea inexperto, lo hace bastante bien para ser su primera vez.

En un arranque de nervios, el ojilila se lleva el miembro entero a la boca.

A los pocos minutos el moreno separo a Hidan se su entrepierna.

-¿Listo? – se recuesta en la cama.

-S…Si

_69 _

Hidan se coloco sobre su amante de manera que el pudiera seguir con su acto oral, mientras que Kakuzu comenzaba a lamer todo su miembro, chupar, sacar, lamer.

-Joder – el albino siguió con el mismo procedimiento que efectuó hasta hace poco.

_De cuatro_

Ambos amantes se vuelven a acomodar, de manera que Hidan este abajo y Kakuzu arriba, el ojilila de espaldas sobre sus rodillas y manos, de manera de cuatro.

-¿Lo quieres rápido o lento? – murmuro en su oído.

-Ahh...agh…lento…al principio…luego rápido.

El mayor tomo la cadera del peliblanco, para penetrarlo de una forma lenta, al llegar a la mitad metió todo de una sola estocada.

Sus estocadas comenzaron lento, después se volvieron frenéticas y sin control.

_Unión de la ostra _

Antes de llegar al ansiado orgasmo, el moreno salio del cuerpo albino, colocándolo de frente debajo de él.

Abrió ambas piernas para así poder entrar con más facilidad, Hidan doblo las rodillas, de manera que Kakuzu se pudiera dar un soporte.

El ojiverde le penetro y siguió con un ritmo regular.

_Unión del pulpo _

Esta vez, el mayor coloco las piernas del menor alrededor de su cintura, tomándolo de la cadera para que la penetración fuera más profunda todavía.

-Ah… Jashin – el menor gime ante tal muestra de afecto carnal.

_Helicóptero _

Kakuzu se puso boca abajo, mientras que dejaba a Hidan arriba, sentado sobre su miembro.

-Muévete en círculos – el menor obedece y se mueve de manera lenta y sensual. Para evitar que se caiga, el moreno lo toma de la cadera.

_Flor de loto _

El ojivioleta sigue arriba, ahora con las piernas abiertas y moviéndose de arriba a bajo.

El mayor le sigue deteniendo de la cadera.

Se mueve y se mueve hasta lograr el orgasmo en ambos, el peliblanco cae rendido en el pecho de su Seme.

-Te…amo..Kakuzu – el ojilila se duerme de a poco en poco sobre el fornido pecho del mayor.

O

O

O

Al día siguiente, el menor de los inmortales despertó con un gran dolor en su parte trasera, mientras que el mayor solo sonreía para si mismo con satisfacción.

-¡Joder Kakuzu, me has dejado sin poder sentarme bien! – el albino no se puede sentar como Jashin manda, ya que siente dolor atrás.

-¿No que te gustaba el dolor?, además, se te pasara en una semana, tal vez cinco días.

-En ese tiempo te juro que cero sexo – el mayor le abrasa por detrás.

-Vamos, ni tu puedes aguantar tanto – muerde un poco su oreja.

-Lo se… ¿Me pregunto que posiciones siguen en ese librito?

-¿Lo descubrimos juntos?

Solo puedo decir que inmediatamente Hidan tomo el brazo de Kakuzu y se fue a su cuarto, el cual cerro con llave. Solo se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

_¿Tons…? ¿Les gusto?_

_Ni me pregunten como conseguí esas posiciones, solo se que existe algo…llamado google XD _

_En fin, ¿un review para esta loca maniática amante el KakuHidan? =3 ¿Shi..? _

_Bye x)_


End file.
